Fear is What Keeps Me
by harroc83
Summary: Ruthie gets out her depression over Martin by volunteering. There she meets two girls that change her life. They show her that love like Hers and Martin's are just meant to be. Disclaimer: Don't own 7th heaven or anything to do w show. Sequel posted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruthie had learned about Sandy and Martin's baby news to say she was shocked was an understatement. She was hurt because she had started liking Martin but she was more hurt that Martin never told her anything. Her mother kept shooting her sympathetic looks but she ignored them. She was determined not to let this bother her. She knew what she had to do.

Ruthie walked into the hospital smiling at the patients. She walked into room 301 and smiled at the person inside.

"Hey Ruthie it's great to see you today", said the young girl.

"Hey Sam, how you feeling today?" asked Ruthie coming into the room.

"It's been hard but I'll live", said Sam answering in her usually way.

Ruthie had decided to volunteer at the hospital where she met Sam and her older sister. Her sister was her guardian since their mother died last year and their father walked out on them when they were younger, a little after Sam was born.

"Oh Ruthie they showing Brad Pitt", said Sam smiling.

Ruthie took a seat to laugh and giggle like normal teens do. Sam was in the hospital usually because she had cancer just like her mother did. Her sister was in college and she worked so she would come by the hospital usually at 6 at night when Ruthie almost was leaving.

"Brad Pitt is so hot", said Sam.

Ruthie and her giggled.

"But I can think of someone that is hotter", said Sam giving Ruthie a knowing look.

"Can we not talk about him?" asked Ruthie.

"No Ruthie when are you going to tell him?" asked Sam looking at Ruthie that looked sad and worn out really.

She wondered if she was getting any sleep lately.

"I'm not telling him anything because he is going to be a father, I can't get in the way of that", said Ruthie.

"You don't know that until the paternity test comes in, his dad was right in making him get one, since that girl is so so loose", said Sam.

Ruthie smiled at her friend.

"I know it hurts being around him, how do you make the pain go away?" asked Ruthie looking at her friend with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't you just deal with it", said a voice behind them.

"Harmony", squealed Sam smiling at her older sister.

Harmony just smiled walking up to her and hugging her tightly. She went to Ruthie next hugging her tightly as well.

"Ruthie, if it were meant to be trust me it will be", said Harmony.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"If it doesn't hurt then it's not real", said Sam.

"When did you get so smart", smiled Harmony looking at her little sister.

Harmony was so scared sometimes that she was going to lose her like they lost their mother. Their father wasn't even in the picture; she was just scared to be alone. They mother planned ahead though and made sure that the girls were taken care of. She left trust funds for them and paid off the house they were living in. She left a good amount of money for emergencies, so all Harmony had to do was pay for utilities. Her job as a pharmacy technician did that, but things were tight though. Her sister's hospital bills were killing her. Even though they had health insurance because of her job it was still hard to make payments. She never let her sister see her struggling though. She wanted her sister to feel that everything was working out.

"I heard some great news", said Harmony.

"What?" asked Sam and Ruthie at the same time.

"You get to leave this place and come home and go to normal school", said Harmony smiling.

Both girls squealed loudly.

"Is she going to my school?" asked Ruthie.

"Yeah she should be there on Monday", said Harmony smiling.

It was 6:30 time for Ruthie to go home.

"Let me drop you off, I'll be back munchkin", said Harmony kissing Sam's forehead.

"Bye Ruthie", said Sam.

Ruthie hugged her then followed Harmony out. Harmony drove to the Camden's home, and listened to Ruthie singing to a song on the radio.

"Wow your voice is amazing, you should join our band", said Harmony.

"You have a band?" asked Ruthie looking at the older girl.

She was Simon's age. She wished that Harmony was with Simon instead of that Rose girl.

"Well kind of Sam and I play instruments and fool around, I write music and Sam writes the lyrics", said Harmony.

"Oh that's totally cool", said Ruthie.

"Yeah so I was thinking, since Sam is getting out of the hospital tomorrow, I want to through her a surprise party, kind of like a welcome home, but since she hasn't been in school for that long she never got to have many friends, I was wondering if you wanted to invite some people that you know and like and we could have a party at my house", said Harmony parking in front of the Camden's home.

"I'll ask your parents if it's a problem", said Harmony shutting off the car.

"I think you might have to", said Ruthie getting out of the car.

"I could ask them now, I really want Sam to have her first boy/girl party you know, she deserves some fun especially with all the things she has been going through lately", said Harmony.

"Oh I know come in and talk to them", said Ruthie.

Harmony got out of the car following Ruthie into her house.

"Mom, Dad", yelled Ruthie shutting the door.

Annie and Eric walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Harmony, how you doing how's Sam doing?" asked Eric.

They all knew of Ruthie's friend and Harmony's situation.

"She is doing fine in fact she gets out the hospital tomorrow, that's why I wanted to talk to you", said Harmony.

Annie and Eric followed her to the living room. Harmony explained what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure that you want all those teens in your home", said Eric.

"It's fine, any one that is invited will know the ground rules, plus I'll Chaparone, I'm not worried about that, its mainly getting people to come, not many people know Sam and I want her first boy/girl party to be great you know. She has been in the place for so long I just wanted to give her some peace you know", said Harmony.

Annie and Eric nodded their heads.

"We understand, but if you need more people to help, you could always ask our older kids", said Annie.

Eric was going to suggest them but Annie knew that it wouldn't be cool as the young kids say to have parental units around.

"Thank you this means a lot to me and I know Sam will love it, well I have to go back to the hospital Sammie is waiting for me", said Harmony putting on her coat.

Simon walked in then slamming the door making Harmony jump up in surprise.

"Mom Dad I need to talk to you", said Simon coming into the living room.

He almost gasped when he saw the beautiful girl standing in his living room. She had long dark hair that reached way past her shoulders. She looked like that Victoria Secret's model Adriana something. She looked Brazilian she was beautiful.

"Ruthie, I'll see you later, By Mr. and Mrs. Camden, thanks again", said Harmony.

She gave Simon and little shy smile before heading out the door.

"Wipe the drool from your mouth dear brother", said Ruthie giggling.

Simon came out of his trance to glare at his younger sister.

"What is it Simon?", asked Annie sitting down once more.

He shook his head and went to his parents.

"Who was that?", asked Simon.

"Oh that's Harmony, her sister and her are friends of Ruthie's she meet them when volunteering at the hospital, so what news do you have for us", said Annie.

"I broke off my engagement to Rose", said Simon.

Annie and Eric tried not to rejoice at this but it was so hard.

"Can I ask why?", asked Eric.

"Yeah I realize she was too into getting married, I told her that if she pushed me that I wouldn't marry her at all", said Simon.

"Oh what did she say?", asked Annie trying to keep her joy down.

" She was mad at first but she said she understood and that we will take it slow", said Simon.

Simon didn't notice his parents disappointment when he told them that he didn't actually break it off with Rose because he was now staring at the beautiful girl again.

"Umm I forgot my wallet, it must have fell out of my coat pocket, excuse me", whispered Harmony next to Simon.

Simon moved a little so she could get her wallet. She gave him a shy smile once more before leaving. Simon had a goofy smile on his face as well. Annie and Eric looked at their son that was staring at Harmony and smiled. They like Harmony. She was hard working she was going to be a doctor. She was responsible and she was friendly. She always drove Ruthie home, even if it was out of her way. She told them she didn't want Ruthie waking home late like that.

"Bye", said Harmony finally leaving.

Later on that night Ruthie was on the phone with Sammie.

"I know I can't believe, I finally get to see the outside of this place", said Sam smiling on the phone.

"I have to show you all your classes in school, this is going to be so much fun hanging out with you in school", said Ruthie giggling.

Simon walked into her room and Ruthie smiled at her brother.

"Sammie can I talk to you tomorrow, my brother wants to talk to me, alright see ya", said Ruthie hanging up the phone.

"What's up?", asked Ruthie moving to the edge of her bed.

"Nothing really I just was wondering how you were doing, we haven't talked in a while", said Simon.

"I'm okay, Sam and Harmony have been this saving grace you know, I like having girlfriends, its been a while since I had them", said Ruthie smiling.

Simon smiled at his sister. He hadn't seeing her happy in a while. He had always wondered what made the light in sister's eyes go out.

"What about you, Rose still pressuring you to get married?", asked Ruthie.

"Yeah she was but I put a stop to that", said Simon.

Ruthie sat and talked to her brother for a long time. They hadn't done that in years. They had slowly drifted apart but it was good to talk to her big brother again, it's been a while.

"Let me let you get some sleep okay", said Simon kissing her forehead.

He walked to the door and turned around when he head her call out his name.

"This talk was nice, I missed it", said Ruthie.

Simon nodded his head.

"Oh by the way, yes she is single", said Ruthie giggling.

Simon blushed and glared at his sister before walking out of the door. Ruthie lay back on her bed before her phone rang. She answered.

"Hello", said Ruthie.

"Ruthie?", asked Martin.

Ruthie's heart stop beating. They haven't talked in while.

"Hey Martin", said Ruthie.

"Hey", whispered Martin.

"Do you want to talk to my dad?", asked Ruthie.

"Umm yeah", said Martin.

He closed his eyes trying to keep his own heart from beating too fast. He hadn't spoken to Ruthie in a while. He hated to admit it but he was missing her something fierce. He would stop by all the time but she never seemed to home.

"Oh okay, I'll get him for you, wait Martin?", asked Ruthie. "Yeah Ruthie?", said Martin.

"Umm my friend is throwing this party you know for her little sister, she wanted me to ask some friends to come since her sister didn't know a lot of people, I was wondering if you wanted to come", said Ruthie biting her lips.

"Umm Sure I would love to come, when is it?", asked Martin.

"It's this Saturday", said Ruthie.

"Sure, I'll come, thanks for asking", said Martin wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

God he was only talking to her on the phone.

"No problem, let me pass you to my dad", said Ruthie walking down the stairs to get her dad.

"Phone Dad", said Ruthie handing Eric the phone.

"Who is it?", asked Eric.

"Martin", said Ruthie before leaving the room.

Eric sighed. He knew that his little girl was hurting. That's why he was so happy when Ruthie met Harmony and Sam. His little girl seemed more happy. Ruthie walked back up the stairs. She passed Simon in the hallway.

"Hey Simon my friend Harmony is having a party for her little sister, like a welcome home type thing you know since she has been the hospital for so long anyway, you want to come? You could invited Rose if you want", said Ruthie.

"Sure I'll like that when is it?", asked Simon.

"Saturday, well goodnight Simon", said Ruthie kissing him on the cheeks before going up the stairs to her room.

She sighed trying to get to sleep but thoughts of Martin running through her head made her want to cry. She sighed again closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So I was thinking that we could have our little band play at the party on Saturday", said Harmony to Ruthie.

They were now sitting in Harmony's garage. Sam had gone into the house to get them something to drink. For the past week they had started this band called Oasis Mourning. It was Sam's idea.

"In front of everyone?" asked Ruthie looking nervous.

"Yeah I mean it would be like our first gig, we would only play a couple of songs", said Harmony putting away her guitar.

"Martin's going to be there", said Ruthie.

"Then it's perfect, no one could resist a woman singing about love", said Harmony.

"I don't know", said Ruthie still not completely sure this was a great idea.

"We could play songs that you love not any of our stuff, singing is something you were born to do Ruthie, you are excellent at it", said Harmony pulling her into her hug.

"Sweetie he will realize he is in love with you, how can he not be, you are the best friend me and my sister have, you are beautiful and kind and trust me from what I saw at dinner at your house last night, he knows those facts too", said Harmony.

"I wish I could believe that, but he still has to deal with that Sandy girl that seems to hate me", said Ruthie.

"I'll kick her ass, don't worry", said Harmony smiling.

Ruthie laughed at that.

"SO you'll play?" asked Harmony.

"Yeah I need to vent out some emotions", said Ruthie.

"Great", said Harmony smiling.

"Dinner at your house was an event", said Harmony smiling.

"Yeah it is", said Ruthie.

"I'm not used to so many people in one house at one time", said Harmony.

"What are we talking about?" asked Sam walking into the garage bring them their drinks on a tray.

"Dinner last night", said Ruthie.

Flashback……………………….

"Hey come on in", said Ruthie opening the door for Harmony and Sam.

She took their coats and made them go into the living room. Simon, Rose, Matt, Sarah, the twins, Lucy, Kevin, and even happy the dog was there. Harmony gave a shy wave.

"HI", said Harmony.

Everyone looked up and smiled.

"Everyone this is Harmony and Sam", said Ruthie introducing them.

When she smiled Simon had to catch himself from staring too much. Sam and Harmony took a seat.

"So Ruthie told us a little bit about yourself, why don't you us tell something", said Kevin trying to ease the nervousness that he felt from the girls.

Ruthie shot Kevin a grateful look.

"Oh, my name is Harmony, this is my sister Sam. We lived her all our lives, umm I go to college here actually, next year will be my last year, hopefully I will get into medical school the following year after that", said Harmony wringing her hands nervously.

She wasn't used to a lot of people.

"I saw you at the pharmacy", said Lucy.

"Yeah I work there as a pharmacy tech, needed the money to pay for the house and stuff", said Harmony.

They looked confused.

"My mother died last year so I maintain the house with my sister, I'm her guardian now", explained Harmony.

She wondered why Ruthie never told them this. But she knew Ruthie she wouldn't say anything that she didn't believe wasn't someone's business.

"What medical school do you want to go to?" asked Sarah smiling.

Harmony smiled at her back.

"I wanted to go to Columbia in New York, but my sister has two more years of high school I don't want to uproot her so I'm applying for more schools in California instead", answered Harmony.

Harmony smiled at her sister that held her hands.

"Thank you", whispered Sam before putting her head on her shoulders.

"Also I can't move we just found Ruthie, can't leave her behind", said Harmony smiling.

Ruthie smiled back at her.

"So how long have you known Ruthie", asked Rose trying not to glare at the girl.

"About two months now, right?" asked Harmony.

"Yeah that's how long I have volunteering for", said Ruthie nodding her head in agreement.

"Sam come see my room, I have the CD you wanted to hear", said Ruthie.

Sam looked at her old sister asking her would she be alright.

"Yeah go on, I know how you wanted to listen to that CD", said Harmony before letting go of her sister's hands.

"You guys are really close", observed Lucy.

"Yeah we kind of had to be, with mom not doing so good, and with Sam not doing so good either, we had to form this tight group to survive you know", said Harmony.

Matt nodded his head. He liked this girl. He had met Rose and too an instant dislike to her. He never judged people right away but there was something about that girl that didn't sit right with him. He also observed how Simon tried not staring at her. This may cause problems.

"Dinner's ready", yelled out Annie.

She had wanted to have this big affair since everyone seemed to be home this week. Harmony got up adjusting her skirt.

"Let me get Ruthie and your sister", said Simon passing her.

Harmony smiled and nodded her head. She could feel someone staring at her and she turned around to see Rose glaring at her. She looked at the girl in confusion. Kevin also noticed as well as Lucy the look that Rose gave Harmony.

"Come on Harmony follow us", said Matt taking her arm.

"Sure", said Harmony.

"So what type of medicine do you want to go in?" asked Matt.

"Oh I want to be a neonatologist, I want to work with premature babies, or maybe be an oncologist to help cancer patients", answered Harmony.

"That's great, if you need any help with the application process, just get my number from Ruthie, Sarah and I would love to help", said Matt.

Harmony smiled at Matt.

"Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me", said Harmony. They all sat down in the dining room Ruthie sat in the middle between Harmony and Sam.

They were giggling. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Martin", said Annie.

Ruthie tensed up but no one noticed except for Sam and Harmony. They each grabbed a hand under the table in a sign of support.

"Hey Mrs. Camden", said Martin.

"Hey everyone", said Martin.

They all greeted him warmly. Martin was like family to them.

"Oh this is Harmony and Sam, there are friends of Ruthie's", said Eric pointing to the two girls.

The both smiled shaking his hand.

"Am I too late?", asked Martin.

"No you just in time", said Eric.

Martin took a seat next to Simon. They shook hands. The dinner went smoothly but Ruthie avoided any eye contact with Martin. Both Sam and Harmony helped her do this so no one would notice.

"This was great Annie", said Eric getting up to collect the dishes.

Annie smiled at her husband. The others followed suit. "No go on we will take care of this", said Annie.

"Are you sure mom?", asked Matt.

The twins had already run upstairs.

" Yes I'm sure go have fun", said Annie.

"You don't have to tell me twice", said Ruthie grabbing Harmony and Sam arms pulling them up to her room.

Both girls just giggled at Ruthie's antics. Martin's eyes traveled to where Ruthie ran off to. He sighed once more. She couldn't even look at him.

"We need to talk", said Rose in her usual no nonsense voice.

Martin rolled his eyes at her.

"What about?", asked Martin.

"Sandy, she has been worried, look Martin why are you making her take a paternity test anyway", asked Rosie.

Martin actually gaped at the girl.

"you got to be kidding me right, you yourself told me that she slept around, of course I'm going to get a paternity test how do I know that the child is mine", asked Martin getting angry.

Simon sat down on the stairs of his home looking at the two of them arguing. He already had this discussion with Rose. He told her that it wasn't her business but for some reason if Sandy cries Rose goes on the war path.

"I mean she is pregnant she shouldn't have to deal with this stress", said Rose.

"Well it wouldn't be stressful for her if she knew for a fact that I'm the father right, but I have a feeling that she is not too sure that's why it's stressful, you know what Rose, I'm not Simon, I don't take crap form you or that girl, stay out of my business", said Martin walking out of the Camden yard.

"Rose I told you to stay out of this", sighed Simon.

"I can't Sandy is hurting because of him", said Rose.

"It's not our business", said Simon once more.

He sighed when she went into one of her long lectures again. He closed his eyes and wondered once more why he was with her. He sighed once more.

"SO that was Martin, pretty cute, you got great taste", said Sam.

Ruthie sighed.

"I know he is amazing, its just this mistake of his is destroying my heart you know", said Ruthie.

Harmony nodded her head.

"I know Ruthie, but until the results are in don't let your hope die", said Harmony.

Ruthie sighed once more and both her friends hugged her.

"He doesn't like me, he likes me like a sister", said Ruthie.

"I don't think so sweetie give him time", said Harmony.

"You know what, tomorrow let's practice our music. We could write angry chick music it will help you feel better", said Harmony.

Ruthie giggled and laughed. She was happy that she met these two.

End Flashback……………….

"Your family is so big, I'm just used the two of us now", said Sam sadly.

Ruthie looked at her friend and sighed. Tomorrow was the party she hoped it would cheer her up. She had invited a couple pf people from school, Simon he was bringing Rose unfortunately, Lucy, and Kevin said he would help out but he and Lucy weren't going to stay long because they had to take care of Savanna, and Martin, Ruthie was nervous about that one. Ruthie was going to get dressed at their house and then sleep over. Her parents already gave her permission. Harmony was supposed to take Sam out for dinner and then come to the surprise party. Ruthie had introduced Sam to most of the people that would be at the party already. Ruthie was going to set up everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Everything was set up for the party to beginning. The guests were arriving.

"Wow Ruthie you look wow", said Simon carrying a case of soda.

Ruthie did look amazing. Harmony had fixed her look. She had a retro punk rock look going. Her hair was comb into a pony tail with a large hump in the front with the sides braided in cornrolls. She had large hoop ears. She was wearing Harmony's shirt, a tight tee with rips on it. The words "I'm not with the man I love" was written in crystal across the shirt. It was Sam's idea to actually wear that. She had cuff links on her wrists and her low rider black jeans. Her makeup was retro as well. Her eyes were dark and smoky. Harmony insisted on the rocker look and Ruthie loved it. She chose to wear high heels boots which her black jeans were tucked into.

"Thanks big bro", said Ruthie letting him into the door.

Ruthie almost dropped the case of soda that she took from Simon when she saw Rose followed in by a Sandy. She tried to keep the tears at bay. It was difficult but she did. She took a deep breath before letting them in.

"Ruthie", said Sandy almost glaring.

"Sandy", said Ruthie looking at the girl.

She wasn't going to let this girl get her down. She walked past Ruthie almost shoving her. Ruthie lose her balance and feel into a hard chest. When she looked up she almost gasped.

"Hey you alright?", asked Martin looking down at her.

Ruthie stood up and nodded her head.

"Let me get that for you", said Martin seeing her struggling with the case of soda.

Ruthie nodded her head and felt the glare that Sandy was giving her. She didn't know what that girl's problem was. She hated her for no reason. What was she doing here anyway? That Rose girl probably invited her. Ruthie wondered what in the world Simon saw in that girl anyway.

"Why are you glaring at my sister?", asked Simon looking at Sandy.

"I'm not", said Sandy taking a sip of soda.

"You think I haven't notice the looks you give her. I'm not stupid. Don't look at her like that. Respect my family got it", said Simon slamming his drink on the table before walking off.

" Shh they are here", said Ruthie smiling.

They heard the key turn in the lock and the door knob turn. They saw a girl open the lights and they yelled at once, "Surprise!".

Sam looked startled and jumped back. She saw Ruthie's smiling face and squealed.

"Oh my god I can't believe you did this", said Sam hugging Ruthie.

"It wasn't only me, it was actually Harmony's idea", said Ruthie.

Sam looked back and smiled and hugged her sister.

"Let's get this party started", said Harmony.

The Dj nodded his head before spinning some tunes. Everyone started enjoying themselves. Ruthie was having a blast dancing with guys hanging with her friends. Martin tried to have fun but he couldn't stop staring at Ruthie. Simon noticed this.

"Hey man", said Simon looking at his sister that was now dancing with Harmony and Sam at the same time.

They were all moving in sync with one another like they practiced the dance or something.

"Hey, why did you bring her", asked Martin looking back at where Rose and Sandy were glaring at Ruthie and Harmony.

"I didn't know she was coming, it was Rose that told me last me, I'm sorry man", said Simon.

"Wow", said Simon looking at the girl that had his heart racing.

"She is beautiful", said Martin but he wasn't talking about Harmony like Simon was, he was talking about the pint size vixen that had stolen his heart.

He finally admitted to himself how much Ruthie meant to him, He loved her he knew that but with this Sandy thin over his head he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her what he had been dying to tell her. The doorbell rang then and Harmony went to answer it. It was Kevin and Lucy.

"Hey come on in", said Harmony smiling at the pair.

"Hey you guys", said Lucy coming up to Martin and Simon.

Kevin was looking around making sure everything was okay.

"Nothing much", said Simon.

"Why aren't with Rose Simon?", asked Lucy.

"She has been driving me up he wall lately and just needed some breathing room", said Simon.

"Alright can I have everyone's attention please", said Harmony smiling at the crowd that turned their attention to her.

A little stage was set up with a drum set, guitar, and mics. Everyone was wondering what they were for.

"Alright thank you all for coming out tonight, this means a lot to me and my sister. So the real reason why I wanted your attention is this. Well my and my sister and most recently Ruthie have decided to form this girl band if you will. We wanted this to be our first gig, that's why there is this set up here. So give us a chance trust me we are not bad. So Ruthie, Sammie get your butts up here let's rock and roll", said Harmony.

Lucy, Martin, Kevin, and Simon were in shock they didn't know that Ruthie was in a band.

"Hey everyone, I'm Ruthie but I guess you guys all know that, umm the first song I wanted to sing, is Fear by Sarah Mclachan. I really got into her music these past few months, so here is goes", said Ruthie.

Martin stared at her. He noticed Harmony say something in her ears that made her relax a bit.

"Ruthie sing from the heart, take all that pain and release it in the song", said Harmony.

Ruthie nodded her head and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She heard Harmony start the chord on her guitar.

Morning smiles  
like the face of a newborn child  
innocent unknowing  
Winter's end  
promises of a long lost friend  
speaks to me of comfort

Everyone gaped at Ruthie, they never knew she could sing like that. Martin stared at her swaying to the song. Her eyes were still tightly shut.

She clutched the mic finally opening her eyes looking directly at Martin.

but I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
here in this lonely place  
tangled up in our embrace  
there's nothing I'd like  
better than to fall

He looked at her. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. It was like she was singing to him. He felt everyone disappear. It was like the only ones in the room. Ruthie looked in the eye singing to him. He knew she was.

but I fear I have nothing to give

God he loved her . He trembled trying to keep his emotions at bay. Simon looked at his sister looking at Martin. The chemistry between was ready to erupt and it was electric.

Wind in time  
rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
nothing yields to shelter it  
from above  
they say temptation will destroy our love  
the never ending hunger

Harmony smiled at Ruthie. She knew this was what Ruthie needed to release her pain. Those two girls were glaring at Ruthie. She would take care of them later. Now she wanted to see Ruthie take away her pain.

but I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
here in this lonely place  
tangled up in our embrace  
there's nothing I'd like  
better than to fall

Ruthie looked at him and tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Everyone seemed to be moved by how Ruthie sang with her whole heart.

"Wow", whispered Lucy looking at her younger sister that wasn't a little girl anymore.

Ruthie didn't even notice Sandy or Rose glaring at her all she saw was him.

but I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
I have nothing to give  
We have so much to lose...

When Ruthie sang the last line, the applause she got was beyond deafening. Ruthie closed her eyes once again.

Harmony hugged and whispered in her ear, "You got his attention, now to win his heart", said Harmony smiling.

Ruthie looked at her friend smiling.

"Thank you", whispered Ruthie.

Harmony wiped away her tears.

"No thank you", said Harmony looking over her shoulders at a smiling Sam.

"Want to hear another one" said Harmony into the mic. Everyone screamed.

"Let's rock", said Harmony smiling at Ruthie taking the mic.

They did a set of songs before the dj took over. When they got off the stage Harmony saw Martin making his way towards Ruthie. She also saw Sandy making her way also. She stepped in front of the girl.

"Don't you dare", sneered Harmony.

"Get out of my way", said Sandy.

"No you fail to realize that this is my home, you mess with my friends you mess with me got it", said Harmony looking at the girl.

"Don't come near Ruthie again is that understood", said Harmony.

Sandy rolled her eyes but Harmony grabbed her arm.

"Do I make myself clear", said Harmony giving her a look meaning she meant business.

"He is still the father of my baby", said Sandy smugly.

"We will see after the test, but with all the men you slept with on my campus as well as yours, I highly doubt that", said Harmony releasing the girl.

"The baby is not Martin's isn't it?", asked Simon behind them.

Sandy looked at the Camden clan bowing her head.

"How could you do that to someone?", asked Harmony.

"You disgust me", said Harmony walking away.

"You knew didn't you?", asked Simon looking at Rose.

At her silence he felt his anger boil.

"You knew you knew and said nothing, god his life could have been ruined didn't you care at all, thank god he asked for a paternity test, I'm done with both of you, I don't like liars" said Simon walking away.

Rose tried to follow him but Lucy stopped her.

"Go home", said Lucy.

"Both of you", said Lucy glaring at both girls.

She had to find Martin to tell him. Kevin grabbed her arm.

"Not yet, give him and Ruthie some time", said Kevin.

He saw the looks between the two of them. Martin looked at Ruthie the same way he looked at Lucy. Lucy nodded her head.

"Ruthie wait", said Martin walking behind her.

Ruthie wanted some fresh air so she was in the yard.

"Hey", whispered Ruthie.

"Hey", whispered Martin.

"You sounded amazing tonight", said Martin looking down at his shoes.

"Thanks", whispered Ruthie.

He looked up to find her crying.

"What is wrong Ruthie", said Martin wiping her tears away.

Ruthie leaned into his hands.

"Ruthie, I need to tell you something", said Martin.

Ruthie looked at him. Martin stopped himself, he leaned in taking her lips gently. Ruthie gasped but moved her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was the most amazing thing that she ever experienced in her entire life. She was kissing Martin, this was a dream come true but then the reality set in. Sandy. Ruthie pulled back.

"Martin we can't what about Sandy", said Ruthie looking at him sadly.

He knew he hurt her some much.

"You don't have to worry about her, it's not yours", said Harmony walking out.

"What?", asked Martin.

"She lied, she admitted it to us inside. You don't have to worry about them anymore", said Harmony smiling before leaving them alone.

Martin smiled at Ruthie before picking her up and spinning her around. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Ruthie Camden", whispered Martin.

Ruthie smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too, so much", whispered Ruthie before taking his lips.

Ruthie and Martin did get that happily ever after. They stayed together throughout Ruthie's high school's career. Sandy did come back but the paternity test proved once and for all that she would no longer by a problem. Harmony did get into medical school. After Simon broke off with Rose, he concentrated more on school until one night Harmony came rushing to Camden house telling them that Sam was in the hospital again. She was crying so hard but Simon was there for her. He stood by her through it all. He fell in love with her then and told her so. She fell for him too. They married four years later and had 4 children, two boys and two girls. Sam did recover and she went to college to be a doctor just like her sister. Ironically she stated dating Mac, Martin's friend and Harmony got a call one night telling her that her sister eloped in Vegas to Mac. They are still married though with two little girls. Annie and Eric were finally happy with their children's choices. They especially loved when they found out Ruthie who had been married to Martin for a year was expecting a baby. Everything was complete.

"I love you Martin", whispered Ruthie once more before pulling him down for a kiss.

Martin smiled and rubbed her growing belly. This time he was happy that he was going to be a father. He had Ruthie that's all he needed.

The End… Possible Sequel.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: There is a Sequel to this called Fear Doesn't Keep Me anymore. Check it out. It continues right after this chapter. It's all Martin and Ruthie. Trust it's a good story. Peace, Harmony


End file.
